


School Years

by writerstrash



Series: Raising Peter: Superfamily Oneshots [9]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, spider man - Fandom
Genre: Fatherhood, M/M, Parenthood, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerstrash/pseuds/writerstrash
Summary: Steve and Tony being reminded of how pure and kind their son is throughout his school years.





	School Years

Peter spotted his parents the moment he ran out to the pick-up area. His little backpack jumped up and down on his back as he ran at full speed toward them, an adorable grin on his lips. Steve had his arms out in front of him, readying himself for Peter's impact. The boy practically jumped up into his father's arms, laughing wildly as he was met with kisses and tickles. 

Around them, parents did the same with their own children, filling the area with squeals and laughter. Tony never thought he would be one of the those parents who waited all day for their child to finish school only to meet them outside the classroom with hugs and kisses. It seemed so  _corny._ And it was. And Tony Stark didn't give a damn. 

"Did you have a good day, Petey?" he asked his son.

"Uh huh," the little boy grinned. "So much coloring! I made drawings for you and papa, they're in my bag!"

"For us? I can't wait to see them Pete," Steve gasped. "My little artist."

Peter kicked his legs a moment later, spotting his friend not too far away.

"Can I say bye to Ned, please?" Peter asked, pointing over to the little boy and his mom. "I gotta remind him to bring the legos tomorrow!"

"Sure, buddy."

They both watched as Peter ran off to his friend, their hearts bursting when they saw how happy their son was with his friend. Ned was Peter's best friend. Actually, his only friend so far. But little kids always got along, no matter if they called one another friends or not. But the two boys were very clear on the fact they were friends.  _Best_ friends.

"Hi there," a woman's voice interrupted their gazing. "So sorry to bother. I'm Miss Lewis, Peter's teacher,"

Steve and Tony turned their attention to the woman immediately.

"Hi, yes we met at the start of term," Steve replied coolly. "Nice to see you again."

"Peter adores you, by the way," Tony cut in. "We always get stories of Miss Lewis and her amazing paint sets,"

The woman chuckled, nodding.

"Yeah, I  _do_ have the best art supplies of our grade, and Peter loves to paint. I was wondering if I could have a word with you two, if that's possible. Just a few minutes, tops."

"Is everything okay?" Tony asked.

"Is Peter doing something wrong? Is he going okay in class?" Steve followed.

"Peter's fine, his work is great, there's nothing wrong," she calmed. "I just wanted to let you know what's been going on in the playground over the last week."

Oh god. Was Peter being bullied? Was he sitting and eating lunch on his own? 

"This isn't a bad conversation," she shook her head, sensing their concern. "There had been a few kids in Peter's grade that aren't adjusting well to school, and well, kids can be cruel no matter what we do. But I've noticed lately that Peter is taking on a bit of a Big Brother role for them,"

"Big Brother?"

"When he sees them being teased, Peter goes and tugs on their hands, bringing them over to play with him and Ned," she explained. "And I've heard him tell the kids on more than one occasion 'bullying is silly, it's not hard to be nice'. It's...it warms my heart."

Tony and Steve shifted their gaze back to their son, adoring him more than they ever thought possible. 

"He's looking out for them?" 

"I asked him one day what he was doing and he said he didn't want anyone to play on their own and that he doesn't like seeing other kids sad," she explained. "He is an  _angel_ to have in class and he is such a kind boy, I just wanted to let you know. When it comes to kids, you have on of the best."

Tony could feel the pride radiating off him and Steve as they stood there watching their son play with his friend. They got so lucky with Peter. He was the softest, kindest, most thoughtful little boy and they were lucky enough to call him their son.

But not all conversations with teachers would go the same for Peter.

When he was in sixth grade, Steve and Tony had a meeting. One they were called in for. Peter sat outside the principals office, a frown on his lips and a nervous tap of his foot. His parents were going to be so mad at him. They had never been called to the principal's office before. 

Steve had been at SHIELD coordinating an operation, and Tony had been working at Stark Industries in the labs when they received the call. 

Peter had been pulled out of class after getting into a fight. A fight.

Their little Peter, in a fight.

"But he didn't start the fight, did he?" Tony asked again, listening to the principal's story.

Steve sat beside him, jaw clenched, mind reeling.

"Well, no he didn't instigate-"

"So some kid starts beating on Peter, and he gets in trouble for defending himself?"

"Mr. Stark, that's not the problem-"

"Then what  _is_ the problem?"

"Tony," Steve whispered, gesturing for his husband to calm down. "Look, my son is out there with bruises all over his body, and I really don't understand why he's being punished and the other child isn't,"

"The other child  _is_ being punished," the principal explained. "But we have a zero tolerance for violence-"

"Oh you are  _kidding_ me," Tony groaned. "My kid was protecting himself, something this school is supposed to do, and-"

"Mr. Stark, you need to lower your voice," the principal snapped. "We're going to discuss this, not scream."

Tony was furious. Steve had seen Tony at all levels of angry, but right now he was reaching a new level. One that Steve rarely saw, even on the battlefield.

"Peter inserted himself into the fight in the classroom. Two other children had begun an argument during class and when it became physical, Peter flipped a table to break them apart, which in turn caused an entire classroom to panic and the situation escalated. My problem is not that your son attempted to stop a fight, I find that quite brave of him, but his actions led to a situation I can only compare to a classroom riot-"

"Do you have protocols in place for fights in the classroom, Mr Davis?" Steve asked, sounding remarkably calm. 

"Yes, we do, all teachers-"

"Where was it?"

"The teacher was responding to the argument, Peter reacted before-"

"Peter shouldn't have to react at all if you have a zero tolerance and protocols in place," Steve bit back. "What exactly is Peter in trouble for?"

The principal stared at them both.

"Due to the zero tolerance, all students involved in physical altercations are to be suspended-"

"Oh, now you're kidding, right?" Tony cut in. "You're suspending our son for trying to stop a fight?"

"Being directly involved in the fight," the man explained. "After flipping that table, Peter did become involved and did harm the other student-"

"Who harmed him and another kid first," Tony shook his head. "Pete stands up for himself and for another kid and your response is suspension."

Mr Davis stared at the parents, unable to offer any more to the conversation. They were furious, and the principal could tell.

"You know what, forget the suspension," Steve huffed. "Peter will be transferring,"

Tony smirked in response. Then they were up and walking, leaving a stunned and panicked principal in their wake.

Peter jolted at the sound of the door opening behind him, readying himself for the disappointed looks from his parents. He kept his head down, fiddling with his hands, heart racing. He hated disappointing his parents. 

"Did you get some ice?" Steve asked, kneeling by Peter's side.

Tony was on the other side, running his hand through Peter's hair and wincing at the sight of his swollen lip.

"Uh, y-yeah, it's all melted now," Peter explained.

"We'll get you some more," Steve assured. "Come on, buddy."

"Aren't you mad?" 

"We're mad," Tony nodded. "Not at you, though."

"B-but I got in trouble," he sighed. "You had to come in-"

"We're not mad at you Peter," Steve assured. "Sometimes things happen and it's hard to turn your back on them, and you have a big heart, we know all you want to do is help."

"I...I didn't mean to make it worse," Peter continued. "I didn't know what to do, and then I grabbed the bottom of the table and...I didn't mean to-"

"You took hits that weren't meant for you, just to look out for another kid," Tony sighed, leaning in to cup his son's bruised jaw.

"I could have...I could have-"

"There are other ways to stop something like that, sure. But you wanted to protect that kid, didn't you?" Steve asked, watching as Peter gave a sad nod. "And when something like that happens, sometimes you don't think of easier ways, you think of quicker ways. You looked out for that kid, and it might not have gone the way you wanted, but you helped them. You're a good kid, Peter. You stood up to a bully, and I'm so proud of you."

Tony watched the two of them with a soft grin. He lucked out with both of them. 

"You know how we've been talking about that other school? The one Ned goes to? We've been talking to his mom and they've got some really cool science programs. We know you've been wanting to go in that direction for high school, right?"

"Uh huh," Peter nodded, lips slightly turning up into an excited grin.

"We thought maybe you'd like a head-start on them, get you ready for high school, start the classes you like and maybe a nicer environment, huh?"

Peter looked between his fathers.

"Really?" 

"Really," Tony chuckled. "How does that sound?"

Peter responded as he always does to happy news. He threw one arm around Steve and one around Tony, holding them close.

"Thank you,"

 

 


End file.
